Pennies
by Andrew-Squee
Summary: What would you do for a really cool action figure? Greg knows what he's going to do...
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Pennies

Prologue

Late one night, Greg was searching the internet, at work, while he was waiting for some test to come back. He came across this sight that offered to give you a really cool hobby, and maybe make some money. The next morning, he received his instructions via email.

"Sell at least five, at a profit, and get a really cool plastic action figure."

Greg set out to win that really cool action figure.


	2. ch 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Chapter One

"Hey, Grissom!" Greg called.

"What now?" Grissom asked.

"You know those copper things that never seem to have any use except to make your pockets heavy?" Greg asked.

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, Greg." Grissom replied.

"Vending machines don't take them, cashiers give you lots of them, and they help you make exact change."

"Are you talking about pennies?"

"Yes! And you have the opportunity, for on 5.99, to purchase your very own set of new millennium pennies."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"There is one penny from each year of the new millennium in this limited-edition collections case." Greg pulled out a smooth, black box.

"There have only been five years in the entire millennium. Why would I want to pay six dollars for five cents?"

"It's only 5.99, not six."

"You're failing to see the point. There is no reason to pay six dollars for five cents!"

"People do it all the time. I hardly see the problem."

"Then maybe you need glasses."

"Come on Grissom, please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"You know what they say abut pennies?"

"No, I'm sure I don't."

"A penny saved is a penny earned."

"Not if it costs you six dollars!"

"I bet you that you cannot get pennies from every year of the new millennium by the end of the week."

"You're on."


	3. ch 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: CSI own I not/Thursday night is a lovely spot/to spend your time watching/the bad guys all a 'cussing/when the CSI team gets them caught!

A/N: Heh. Long time, no chapter. Bad me.

Grissom had looked on Ebay, he had looked at Pawn Shops, hell, he had even looked under the cushions of his couch. There was no way that he was going to find a penny from ever year of the millennium. It just could not be done.

"So…" Greg said. "Give up?"

Grissom sighed, "How much are those sets again?"

"Only $5.99." Greg replied.

Grissom sighed again. It should have been EASY! There were only five years in the new millennium! How could he have not found _five stinking pennies! _1994 was a good year if you were looking, 2004 was a good year, but you just couldn't get _five stinking pennies! _Grissom took out his wallet and handed Greg a ten. "Here, I hope you can make change."

Greg smiled and handed Grissom his five new millennium pennies and four ones.

His next intended target, was Nick.


	4. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Chapter Three

Nick was sitting in the break room, innocently drinking some coffee, when Greg came in.

"Nick," Greg began, "Did you know, that for the low, low price of five dollars and ninety nine cents, you can get a penny from every year of the millennium?"

"No, I didn't." Nick replied. "But, for the even lower price of four dollars, I'll give you a paper clip from every year of the new millennium."

"Why would I want that?" Greg asked.

"Because. They're real handy when you need to put stuff together without ruining it with staples." Nick answered.

"How much did you say it was?"

"Four dollars."

"How about this, you trade me your paper clips and two dollars and ninety nine cents, and I'll give you my pennies."

"Gee, Greggo, I dunno about that… what am I gonna do with pennies?"

"Um…. Admire them?"

"Tell ya what, lemme think about it, and I'll get back to you with an answer in, say, twenty four hours."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

This was going to be a piece of cake.


	5. Ch 4

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

A/N: Hmm… it's 2005 in this story. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter Four:

After twenty four hours, Greg approached Nick.

"Whaddya say?" He asked.

Nick pulled out five paper clips in a plastic bag and three ones. "Keep the change." He said, as they swapped MILLENIUM ITEMS.

Greg walked away grinning, setting his sights on Warrick.

Nick stared at the pennies, and then headed to the nearest computer to sell them on ebay.


	6. Ch 5

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

Chapter Five

"Hello my dreadlocked friend." Greg grinned, approaching Warrick in the locker room after shift.

"Um… hello my lab rat compadre." Warrick replied, eyebrow raised.

"For the low, low price of $5.99, would you like a set of one of a kind, limited addition MILENIUM pennies?" Greg asked, putting on his best salesman face.

"Hmm…" Warrick mused. "_No_." He closed his locker door, and started walking out of the room.

"Oh, but _War_rick, you _know_ that you _need_ five _mint condition_ pennies!"

"No, I don't."

"You could put a nice piece of jewelry in with them, and give them as a gift for a special someone!"

"No."

Greg pouted. "Give me one reason why not."

"_It's five pennies._"

"One penny from each year of the new millennium."

Warrick stared at him.

"What?" Greg asked.

"I bet you that I can find one penny from each year by the end of the week." Warrick replied.

"Okay, you're on!" Greg exclaimed, remembering how Grissom had made a similar bet…


	7. Ch 6

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Warrick sat smugly at the table in the break room.

Greg walked in, pennies in hand, smiling. "So… did you find a penny from each year?" He asked, smile widening.

"_Yep_." Warrick replied.

Greg's mouth dropped. "HOW?!?!"

Warrick laughed, "Ebay, _duh!_"

And somewhere, Nick was rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically.


	8. Ch 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

Greg stared at the notebook paper. He has sold two penny sets. He needed to sell three more to get the action figure… but he was running out of easy buyers. He could still try Sarah and Catherine. But then who would be the fifth? Hodges? Archie? Ecklie? He would just have to try them all…


	9. Ch 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… you know what you need to complete your collection?" Greg asked.

"_What_ collection?" Sarah questioned.

"Your rare coin set collection." Greg answered.

"I don't have a rare coin collection."

"_Every_one has a rare coin collection!"

"I must not be everyone…"

"Grissom bought one."

"Do I look like Grissom?"

"Well, no, but… you could give it as a gift!"

"_To_ Grissom?"

"Yes!"

"Why would I give him a gift of something that he already has?"

"Um… because… he really likes it?"

"Unless you can come up with a better reason, my answer is _no_."


	10. Ch 9

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

"Okay, Sarah. Here's a better reason!" Greg exclaimed.

"I'm listening." She replied.

"If you buy my collectible pennies, then I will make sure that I process your stuff first!"

"Huh. You mean, you don't do that already?"

"Well… not regularly."

"Uh huh. So I give you six dollars, and you process my evidence first?"

"Yep!"

"Hmm… you work cheap, Greg." Sarah grinned as she pulled out six dollars and traded them to Greg for a set of millennium pennies.


	11. Ch 10

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

"Catherine! Catherine!!" Greg exclaimed, running after her down the crime lab hallway.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to face the lab tech.

"What would you pay to have a rare, rare collection of millennium pennies?" Greg questioned.

"Um… five cents." Catherine replied.

"How about six dollars?" Greg countered, holding out the penny set.

Catherine laughed. "Six dollars? That's over a dollar a penny!"

"Well, yes, _but!_ You won't find this offer in stores or on TV!" Greg exclaimed.

"Uh huh… well… I don't quite think that I would _want_ to buy this offer…" Catherine said.

"O, you could buy it as a gift for Lindsay!" Greg proposed.

Catherine sighed. "If I buy a set, will it make you get back to work?"

Greg nodded enthusiastically.

Catherine sighed again. "Fine… here's six dollars… keep the change."

And with that, Greg was only two sets away from an action figure.


End file.
